The Beutiful Gardevoir
by marbearis
Summary: oh my god i am finished writing for a while. god damn this one hurt a bit to much. enjoy my friends...enjoy the ending made me want to write a better story so im making a new one. hey guys new story is up. to save you trouble her is the link. /s/9002292/1/Bella-The-Gardevoir
1. Chapter 1: the wish

_Prologue _

As a poor kid in the neighborhood I always received crap for it. How everyone else had these cool starter, Pokémon and I didn't. As I sat on the sidelines at recess

And watched all the other kids play with their Pokémon. I wanted a Pokémon so bad, my heart actually hurt from it.

**Chapter 1: the wish**

Every year for Christmas I would do the same

I do on my birthday write on a paper and put it on the fridge that read one poke' ball, that is all I want is just one poke' ball. But regardless I got the same thing

Every year got a Christmas ordinate painted to look like a poke' ball. At first I took it to school and pretended it was real. But some bullies took it from my belt,

As I fought to retrieve it one of the mean kids stated sarcastically "hmm I wander what Pokémon you have? Loser!"

He threw it to the ground and about the same time it shattered my eyes burned and tears formed on my face. The bullies left on the comment,

"Wow what a cry baby ha-ha" I got so embarrassed at the laughter I ran from the newly formed crowd around me. I ran so far I couldn't think of going back after that.

I eventually found a large tree and I curled up next to the base of it crying away the emotions. I eventually passed out because I couldn't catch my breath...

Hours passed as I lay on the semi-grassy ground. I heard a voice, new yet soothing. It didn't make much since it was chopped up words that echoed

"You...hu-hurt? You...ok? Me...Help...you...now..." my eyes peeled open to a small figure standing over me. In fear I rose quickly, not meaning to but I scarred it away.

Still unaware of what IT was, I slowly climbed to my weary feet using the tree as support. With a dry mouth I managed to cough out "hello? Is there any one there?"

With no reply I began to worry as it was now dark out, my curiosity grew of what time it was so I fished around in my tattered jeans and found my dad's watch.

I knew it would be there, I could never lose the last memory of him I have. Just before he left to fight in a war he gave it to me and said "this watch will save your life as it did mine son"

Snapping back to reality I grabbed the compass cover and clicked it revealing the watch underneath. Gasping at the time I stuffed the watch in my pocket and darted to my home.

But I was lost, not knowing where I was I began to panic. I wandered into the tall grass not minding the dangers of it. I wandered for what seemed like hours, fear rose from inside causing me to fall down and cry.

This must have caused some commotion for a sleeping sythor nearby; he rose from his slumber immersed in rage searching for the creacher that dared to wake him.

my tears were at full blast when I heard the grass rustle behind me I turned half way expecting to see my mommy, but instead was greeted by the enraged sythor.

I scrambled to my feet in a weak attempt to run. Trying not to think the one thing I loved most in this world was about to kill me I ran. This running was fruitless as he caught up to me and swung knocking me flat out with the back of his scythe like arms. Noticing my defeat he retreated back to his slumber. I laid there for about an hour or two when I heard that voice once more. "Help...you...? Worry...d-don't. Me...Here...Help...you" I felt relaxed all of the sudden my mind cleared and my eyes winched open and sunlight poured into them. I closed them in pain, and arose slowly. I reopened my eyes, in shock of my location. I-i'm in my room? But how? Was it a dream? I removed the blanket from my-self and found my apparel had changed as well I was now in my Pikachu pj's and my poke' rock t-shirt. I stumbled out of my broken spring mattress trying to avoid the exposed springs. I stepped lightly on the hardwood floor attempting not to raise alarm to anyone in the house. I listened for a sound of a worried mom but was returned with silence. My house was empty I wondered through my broken door and down the shredded hall eventually I wound up in the kitchen... "Something is off" I thought to myself as I walked to the fridge. I went to open it a magnet came loose and jabbed my foot. Wincing in pain I looked down to assess the damage as I examined the red foot I notice a paper behind the open fridge door. I closed the fridge and picked the reused paper up on one side it read: Groceries: eggs, toilet paper, chips, and, soap. With a giggle I turned the page to the side that read "Dear Thomas I went into town to try and earn some money I am going to be staying at aunt seldan's be back in a week. Love you!

I put the paper to the side and reopened the fridge. Greeted with the label of sunny oak's OJ I felt happy. I checked the colander to see the the date was. Hmm march 19... MARCH NINETEENTH! IT'S SPRING BREAK! I jumped in excitement. I drank my glass of OJ and headed out side. Despite the good morning, something was still off I couldn't stop thinking about that dream.

As I sat on the remains of a porch I heard a rustle in a bush about 10 feet away. With curiosity controlling me I called out and moved toward the object I approached the bush. I looked over and saw a small figure turn to run but was halted by a tree that it smashed into. Immediately I jumped over the bush and ran to aid whatever it was. As I got close my memory of the dream flickered, and I thought to my self... "Same shape and height as that thing... could it be?" I approached the creature finally I knew what it was, there lying on the floor in front of me was a young ralts. I kneeled down next to it rotating the body onto its back the ralts eyes opened. It jumped up and was of before I could say wait. It took cover behind a nearby tree peeking out in curiosity.

I was excited I was very excited. But I sat there in silence. Eventually I worked up the courage to say" hey... I won't hurt you little one... please come out..." a few moments past and the ralts stepped out from behind the tree. as I examined the little dirty body that stood a short distance away." come here so I can check your head... you hit it pretty hard..." I said with a smile. The ralts blushed and stood there. "Come on now I won't hurt you." the ralts moved closer. "Tell me little one are you a boy or a girl? The ralts replied with the usual "ralts-ralts" I laughed and said oh yea I can't speak Pokémon... the ralts was close... close enough for me to hug, but I put away that need.

Are you the one from last night, who helped me when I passed out...twice? The young ralts looked away with red on her cheeks, and nodded yes. I was shaking at this point because this is the first time I've been this close to a Pokémon and haven't been bit, scratched, or stabbed. Would you like some food? Right after I said that the ralts's face light up and nodded rapidly at me. "Okay will you follow me?" I said shyly the ralts nodded. I stood up slowly and began to walk back to my house with a new found friend. I approached the porch and opened the door, and left it open not noticing ralts had stopped at the frame. I opened the fridge, and t my delight there were a few granola bars stacked on the side trey. I grabbed them and closed the door to the fridge. I turned to the side I believed the ralts was on. Noticing her disappearance I looked for her, I saw her at the door looking at me in confusion. You can come in ralts. I said with a slight grin. Ralts bowed and entered my house closing the door behind it. I handed her a granola bar not thinking straight. I opened mine and took a bight. Looking down I noticed ralts was struggling with the package. I asked if it needed help so the ralts nodded I reached for the bar as it handed it to me. I noticed I was only a foot taller than it. As I opened the package I examined the situation. me being 14 and the ralts looked around that old. I snapped back to it all. Handing the ralts the bar. As it chewed I sat on the couch and watched my window hoping for activity... but nothing. I looked over and saw the ralts had found its way next to me. The ralts scooted closer to me staring with curiosity. I was able to tell somehow that it was tired. Would you like to sleep? It moved closer on my shredded couch and laid its head on my shoulder. Ralts was asleep in seconds, I soon followed. in my dream I heard that voice again"...me...g-girl..."


	2. Chapter 2 : a day without her

**Chapter 2: A day without her.**

I awoke the next morning to a ralts that had moved onto my lap in fear of waking her I did not move. Wait... her... oh yea the dream... but that means she can talk to me? My leg twitched and the cut ralts opened its eyes with a long yawn and stretch. Good morning sleepy. I said this with a bright smile on my face. And got the usual reply "ralts r-ralts" but there was a smile on her face. I got up as soon as she climbed off my lap. Heading to the kitchen I noticed she followed me. "Are you hungry ma'am?"Ralts Ralts" was said with a nod. I opened the fridge as ralts climbed up on a raggedy chair. I pulled out two eggs and the last 2 strips of bacon. I started toward the cabinet in which we held our pan. I placed the pan on the stove, and turned on the gas to be light with a mach.

I heard a chair break in the background and dropped what I was doing. I ran to ralts who was now on the ground examining her body for wounds. She held her hand in pain." let me see It." she slightly uncovered her hand and revealed a splinter. "Wait here" I said as I ran into the bathroom for the tweezers. I returned to her crying on her knees. I moved close and said its fine you will be ok. I reached for her outstretched hand and said this may hurt a bit but I will get that out, I promise. I placed the tweezers on the splinter with the utmost care, and began to pull the poor girl cried in pain when it came out. I showed her the splinter and said she is a tough little ralts. Her hand was still up though as if she though I forgot something. On instinct I leaned in and kissed her hand. "See that is much better now isn't it ralts. She looked at the broken chair and began to cry. I held her close and said everything will be fine I can easily fix that. She looked up at me and I dried the tears on her face. Oh! The foods done I said as I ran to shut of the stove. Oh no! The bacon is burnt... I'm sorry ralts here you can have the eggs and I will eat the bacon she looked at me with those beautiful round red lit eyes. Reached for a piece of bacon and ate it with a smile. I saw what she was doing and thanked her. I placed a plate at the table for her and I ate of a napkin. I gave her the last granola bar and an egg while I ate my egg and bacon.

She took the pre-opened granola bar and broke it in half. In confusion I asked what she was up to. Noticing her outstretched arm with half a granola bar in her hand. I pieced it together and denied the offer. Ralts you need it more than me please eat. She looked at me for a moment and began to eat. So... in the silence I asked if she was telepathic and if that's how she spoke to me in my dreams. she nodded yes so I looked at her and though hard in my mind saying " can you hear me?" with a short period of silence I was me t with a nod along with that beautiful voice "yes". I yelped in excitement. As I remembered that do to new laws spring break was only two days I decided to sleep early. In the excitement I was unable to do so. Ralts stayed up with me all night keeping me company around 6:00 she was asleep in my arms once more so I moved her over to my bed and covered her up with my blanket. She woke up while I was getting ready for school, and followed me around gathering my pencils and paper I thanked her. Ralts, I need you to stay here ok, there is one last granola bar that I saved under my bed and some OJ in the fridge if you want either feel free t... I was halted by a hug. Surprised I froze. I gained some confidence and held her close with my hand on the back of her head. I will be home soon I promise.

I left my house looking back to see ralts watching me through the window. I waved and she attempted the same but it was more of flopping her arm about than a wave. In my head I thought "bye ralts... I- I love you" I didn't know her telepathy worked at a distance so I was surprised by a reply. "love...to...you" I blushed and smiled as I climbed on my buss. As usual the kids were rowdy and rambunctious. One of the bullies from the group rode my bus and couldn't wait to start his usual crap. "Who were you looking at loser?" "No one, leave me alone I replied" the bus driver ordered him back to his seat.

I felt relieved. We arrived at school, and I thought 8 hours was way too long to be away from her. The bell rang as I entered math class, my first class of the day. Math was not on my mind. The beautiful ralts sitting alone at my house was. I wonder if she wants to be called something else. I began to jot down names like Kelly, Leona, Angel, Ellica, and Poyio. My favorite was Leona, but it wasn't up to me. Time flew by and I was off to my next period, English I folded the paper with names up and stashed it in my pant pocket.

As I entered the room I started thinking that this day was taking too long... I need to go home to her... I sat in that class for what seemed like an eternity trying hopelessly to talk to her with my mind... but no reply. Lunch time finally... I ran to the lunch line trying to be first but it was too late I was third or fourth... I couldn't get her out of my head... I didn't eat I put my food in a baggy and into my bag it went. I wonder if she will like this... the bell rang for recess. The bullies surrounded me once more. They were asking where I went and repeating that I was a cry baby. It didn't bother me because I needed to get home to her... I miss her. The bullies were angered at my unresponsiveness and left in anger. The bell rang moments later and I thought in my head almost there just a little longer... I will see her soon. 8 hours was too long to be away from her.

I entered my last class with her on my mind, the thought of her there waiting for me at the window were I had left her was over whelming. I ducked my head in my arms in attempt to hide my tears. The entire class period I thought of what to do when I saw her once more. The bell rang and ignoring the buss I sprinted down the road to my house. I ran and ran with the door as my finish line her as my prize.

I reached my drive way out of breath. I crawled up my porch. And stood at the door collecting myself. I opened my door and there she was the beautiful ralts that was on my mind all day. I ran to her with tears in my eyes I was not alone in this motion she too had started to me crying. I held her in a tight embrace. And told her how much I missed her. "Miss...you...I...miss...you." I was so happy I forgot the names in my pocket and food in my bag. I realized she must be hungry so I revealed the meal two her. An apple, and few chicken fingers and some bread along with chocolate milk. She gazed at it in delight. "All...mine?" she asked. Yes of course it's all yours. as she ate I explained how I thought of names for her and if she wanted we could name her something else she was happy to hear this and asked what I had I mind so I went down the list and she stopped me at Leona. And nodded. So Leona is the name you want? Well then that's what it. Hi Leona my name is Thomas. She stood from her feast and bowed. We both laughed at the situation because it's the first time we were properly introduced.

She must have heard my stomach growling because she looked at me with a guilty face. I asked what's wrong and she said " I...I- ate...all...food. n-none...for...left...you" she leaped forward crying hugging me tightly. I hugged her back saying that it's fine, I will be fine. When I got ready for bed an asked I Leona wanted a bath and she nodded with a confused look on her face. I ran some warm water for her. When the tub was full I shut the water off. She was beside me staring at the new contraption that sprayed water. I explained how it worked to put her at ease, I left the bathroom so she could have her privacy but I sat in the hall just in case she needed me. I heard her splashing and playing telling me through telepathy how fun it is. all I did was laugh when she was done she told me I could come in. so I opened the door she was already dressed in her little dress and brushing her bowl hair cut with her hands. I proceeded to drain the water. Well Leona I'm off to bed so goodnight. She was lying next to me in bed so I kissed her forehead. She was blushing hard I laughed lightly and dosed off.


	3. Chapter 3: the decision

**Chapter three: the decision**

It seemed I had been asleep for days. I didn't care though, as me and Leona shared dreams now since our bond has grown to that point. We spent the entire dream playing around outside

Or running around each other like retards. It was amazing and I loved every second that was spent with her. I awoke with a groggy view of my room, but that changed fast due to a crash in the kitchen. I flopped out of bed onto the hard floor and dashed toward the area, only to see Leona on the ground crying and trying to clean up OJ with her hands. I walked over to her halting the useless struggle to clean the mess. Leona... are you ok? She looked at me with an apologetic face. "I... tried to...make...food... a-and...Drink..." I could tell she was stressed so I hugged her tight as ever. I loved hugging her I felt calm and happy when I did so, but I had to let her go, so I hug her as often as possible. She looked up at me as I told her it was fine."No! spilled... last...juice" this sentence made Leona bury her head into my chest. Everything is fine. I will be right back. I released her and left to my room moments later I came out with a towel and my wallet. "What...t-that" she said curiously. Why this? This is a towel. I got it so you would stop using your hands. I don't want you to get another splinter. She looked on as I hander her towel. At first she stared at it. Examining it as if it were to move any second. Do you know what to do with it? Leona looked at me and shook her head. Here let me see. I grabbed the towel and placed it on the already slightly dried OJ spill. And as the towel absorbed the liquid she gazed in amazement. I thought she had used one when she finished bathing but I guess not.

"b-but...no...M-more...juice..." I threw the towel into the hamper in the living room. Leona its fine really, look. I pulled my wallet from my back pocket, and said I can go to the store for some more. We finished cleaning and sat on the couch for a bit. Hey Leona would you like to go with me to the store? "y-yes..." she said happily. Great we will leave now. As we headed out the door she ran in front of me, facing me jumping rapidly. What? "Ride..?" somehow I knew what she meant and kneeled down. She quickly climbed onto my shoulders I had never given a piggy-back ride. I expected to fall over but she was light. I walked down my drive way and turned on the road leading to town. Leona was playing airplane. Well that's what I called it she just kept repeating butter- free. After about me mile town was in sight. She leaned forward placing her hands on the top of my head for support she was so excited. I was to. This is the first time I have ever had a Pokémon with me as I went into town.

I entered the store and set her down. Grabbing my wallet from my pocket, I counted my money. Dang I thought only four poke' bucks. Enough to replace the OJ of course but not enough for food. I fixed stuff for people and mowed lawns to earn money but I give it to my mom to help support us I only keep a little. Leona looked at me while I was in deep thought."T-thomas...okay?"

I replied with a large smile and a yes. We continued to the isle which contained the drinks. I grabbed the OJ and headed to the counter she followed close by fearful and curious of her surroundings. I held her hand through the store. When we reached the check out I released Leona's hand only for her to grab my leg. I looked at the cashier who was examining the situation. "She is very adorable. You to make a nice couple" the cashier said with a chuckle. Immediately my cheeks turned bright red. I had nothing to say. I handed the old lady the OJ and she rang it up. "I noticed you don't have a poke' ball for her." I looked at the cashier and back to Leona. "No ma'am I can't afford one" the old lady reached into her pocket and pulled out a poke' ball with pink circles and a purple top. That's a master ball! "Why yes and today is your lucky day" I wandered what the cost would be. "Don't worry it is mine. I bought it for my grandson but he disappeared a while back." she handed me the master ball and I stuffed it in my pocket. Thank you ma'am. I grabbed the OJ and started to leave Leona was still on my leg when I got out of the store. I stopped and asked her if she wanted a piggy-0back ride she jumped with a smile. I knelt next to her to allow her onto my shoulders. I stood up and gained my balance. Caring the OJ about a mile in a half seemed difficult so I remembered a short-cut. I walked into the woods.

A good ways in Leona was hugging my head tightly. I sensed her fear and I met that fear with courage. Walking on ignoring the brushing in the grass next to me. I could feel ralts shaking. The mystery creacher got closer. I halted and turned to meet the attacker. I grabbed ralts and told her to get behind me. She listened. A wild Poochyena appeared. I took a battle stance. Thinking I have to protect her. I must protect Leona. The Poochyena moved in. I swatted at it hitting it in the head. It reacted by bighting my hand. I yelped in pain as my hand gushed blood. The dog like Pokémon turned its attention to Leona, and charged. In an instant I kicked the Poochyena as hard as I could. It had landed a few feet away and charged me. My leg was still coming back down by the time it latched its jaws onto it. I fell to one knee forgetting about my bloody hand. The Poochyena came in from another attack I had to use something. My hands were supporting my body and well my legs were useless. In an instance I head butted the aggressive Pokémon knocking it smooth out. My vision faded and all I saw was a glowing light above me. Leona... no reply... no I can't I must protect her. I fought and fought but the darkness grew stronger. A voice echoed through my head. It was Leona. She sounded clearer for some reason. "You...will...be...fine...I... will...help...you"

My vision went black and I fell off my knees to the ground. I wasn't alone Leona kept me company as I slept. Playing with me and telling me I will be ok.

I woke up and looked down at my hand and leg... the wounds were gone? Not only that I was in the living room of my house. With confusion I stud up only to see a kirila sitting in the broken chair

That I forgot to fix. Leona? The kirila opened her eyes and smiled. "You're awake!" she said. Even though she uses telepathy to speak with me I noticed her voice got clearer and softer along with a grammar change. Leona what happened? "After you fended off that mean Poochyena I rushed to your body. Seeing you in all that pain hurt me. I wanted to heal you so bad but I didn't know how.

I held you close and I started to glow. My body felt strange. I noticed I was changing. When the glowing faded you were passed out and I though hard on your wounds. Eventually they healed up." But healing you exhausted me. So when I tried to bring you home I failed. I feinted on the ground next to you. When I woke up you were still out, and it was dark. I grabbed you and began to move. Eventually we made it to your house. I was too weak to get you to your room so I placed you on the couch. Wand well here we are." I looked at her in silence. You are so beautiful you know that? She blushed and turned slightly. She was as tall as me now. I found this out when she hugged me. "Leona" I said would you like to be my Pokémon? She began to cry. I dropped to my knees and looked up at her. I did this from a memory of a school play when the male role asked the female to marriage. I looked her deep in the eyes and pulled out the master ball I had received at the store. She broke out in tears. She grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in I went along and hugged her right back. "Yes she yelled through my head " . !" I gave her the master ball and it immediately inscribed to her DNA. She was so happy I will never forget that face.


	4. Chapter 4: The Bullies

**Chapter four: the bullies**

I made dinner that night in celebration of her acceptance. She was so pretty I thought as she twirled about in the living room as she hummed a beautiful tune. The grease from the food popped out and stung me causing me to avert my attention back to the food. Almost done with the food Leona. Leona stopped the dance and ran to the kitchen table. Now that there was only one chair I told her to sit in it, and I will stand. She sat at the table impatiently kicking her legs. I finished cooking and set the table. . She moved over on the chair and patted it inviting me over. I could not refuse, so I walked over and sat next to her and smiled. We ate and she talked to me using telepathy. I loved her company. We joked together and laughed so much. It was a good night. Realizing the time I stood up. Leona I'm going to bed, but before I do, let's wash these dishes. She was confused. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. Come on I'll show you how. She followed me to the sink and I placed the dishes in it. Watch closely Leona. She peered over my shoulder as I washed the dishes. I handed her one and she began to wash it as well as I did. There you go Leona see it's easy. She smiled I laughed, and splashed water on her toot she giggled and did the same to me. It wasn't long before we ran out of dishes to was now it was shower time.

Leona would you like to shower first? "Why don't we shower together?" I blushed. "We used so much water on the splash war and dishes it will help conserve It." yea I suppose so. I found a pair of swim trunks in my room and put them on. I walked to the bathroom and heard water running I knocked on the door. "come in" I entered the bathroom. I hell over instantly she was naked sitting by the side of the tub testing the water with her hands. Leona! "What?" where are your clothes? "I only have the to-to." oh yea... I'll have to remember to buy you new clothes next time I have money. "that sounds great!" she helped me up and into the tub. I kept my eyes closed. I will admit I was curious to see the beautiful Pokémon sitting across from me but I held to it.

"Why are your eyes closed?" because your naked and I don't want to make you feel violated." I don't mind" she said with a blush. I gave in and peaked open my eyes. I sank into the tub when I saw her. She pulled me up. "Are you ok?" yea I just went blank. You look amazing Leona. She smiled and looked to the side. Her cheeks rosy red. When I felt clean I exited the tub and grabbed two towels. I handed her the one with less wholes and I took the tattered one. As I was drying my hair she raped the towel around her. Your clothes are clean on the couch. "Ok" I finished up and wandered into my room. She stumbled in after me. I plopped down on the bed. She dove next to me locking her stair on me. I lost track of time looking into those memorizing eyes. She eventually closed them and dozed off. That night was cold, colder than usual. I gave her the entire blanket to keep her warm. I woke up around two to find the blanket covering me and Leona cuddled next to me I raped my arm around her and pulled her closer. I slept a little longer thinking how much trouble I will be in for missing three days of school.

When my alarm went off I woke up instantly. Leona wasn't by me anymore. I climbed out of the bed and entered the hallway. I heard humming coming from the kitchen. I walked in to a set table with Leona sitting next to two glasses of orange juice. As the night before she invited me to sit by her. Leona, I have to go to school today I have missed so much. "Ok where are we going, and what's a school" the question bounced around for a bit in my head. You want to go? "Yes... I love yo...spending time with you!" she blushed and held her gaze. I agreed to the idea. And to answer your question Leona, a school is a place where we go to learn stuff. She pulled out the master ball. "Will I have to be in this?" only for a few class periods but we can still talk remember? "Okay." I grabbed my bag that she filled with supplies like pencils and paper. And headed out the door she followed me skipping and humming holding my hand as we moved to the bus stop. I sat on the bench and she sat next to me. Leona... there are some mean people on this bus, and were we are going. If anything happens get behind me ok."Ok."

The bus rolled up. All the kids had their face glued to the window marveling at the beautiful girl like Pokémon that was with me. I found my usual seat and let her sit by the window. "I have seen one of these before, it scared me. But its ok now I'm with you." she said. I smiled and began to watch for trouble. A few minutes went by before the bully made his move. He walked over to the seat across the aisle and sat down. "Whose your girlfriend cry baby?" her name is Leona now leave me alone. "Hey every one crybaby has a Pokémon girlfriend" Leona must have sensed my anger and grabbed my hand. I looked at her reassuring face and ignored the further remarks from the bully. I didn't notice he moved to the seat behind her. "Hey sexy how bout you date a real man" when he said this she began to look annoyed. I glared at the bully. He stroked her hair and she leaned forward to avoid it but he just reached further.

I stood up. Back off creep she doesn't like you! His attention turned to me. "What are you going to do about it wimp" I saw Leona cry, I was filled with anger. He reached for her bra line. I punched his hand. BACK OFF! I AM WARNING YOU! Leona looked at me. "Leona please forgive me but I can't let him do this to you" I thought to her. She nodded. The bully now stood in front of me. "Hey every one, look cry baby thinks he has some balls" before I thought my arm cocked back. (BAMM!) my hand connected with his jaw and he reeled back. Rubbing his mouth he looked at me with fear in his eyes. The bully looked around at the silent puzzled faces wondering why he wasn't getting up. I sat in me seat and continued to hold Leona's hand. The bully was silent the rest of the ride. When we got of the buss a kid tripped me. I wasn't angry I would only get mad if they did it to her. Leona knelt beside me "you weren't kidding the people are mean to you." no Leona they all get the same treatment from someone bigger than them. That is the only reason I ignore these incidents. She smiled at my philosophy and helped me up.

We walked into the school and wandered to the breakfast. Everyone was staring at me and her holding hands. I didn't care I loved got to the front of the line and the cafeteria lady handed me a trey, and I grabbed some milk and apple juice. I walked Leona to my usual lonesome table. And sat down with her on my side the whole time. I broke my breakfast sandwich in half and gave it to her. Eat up Leona. "Mmm... this is good" she said with a full mouth. I then offered her the apple juice. She stared at it for a second then drank it. "It taste like apples!" I laughed at her remark. I gave her milk to, and she poured half into the empty apple juice carton giving the rest to me. "here drink you need it to." I agreed and drank the milk. I cleaned the mess as Leona teetered on the edge of her seat gazing about the cafeteria. As I threw the trash away I heard a few kids talking about this morning on the bus. "Yea the kid punched the bully in the face."No way really?" "Yea just about laid him out!" "I heard that bullies gang is going to jump hit at recess" "yea I heard that to." I walked back to Leona.

The bell rang she walked me to my class holding my hand. When we reached the door she pulled out the poke' ball and looked at me. It will only be a while Leona. I'm sorry but no Pokémon are allowed in the class rooms. She nodded and activated the capture sequence. The ball absorbed her in a beautiful pink yellow and red glow. I caught the ball and put it in my bag." can you hear me?" yes Leona I can hear you. "Good...I hope this won't take long" it won't Leona. I accepted the math worksheet handed to me by my teacher and began to work on it. I thought in my head what the answers were and Leona kept track and learned as well. I explained addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. She was so interested in it. Witch proved to be a great help. She would do some problems with me or for me. Before I knew it the bell rang. I rushed out of the class almost forgetting to turn in my work. I pulled the ball out and released her into the hall.

When she came out she was hugging me. I blushed but hugged back again we strode through the halls holding hands. When we approached English she pulled out the ball. I put my hand on top of it and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Her face turned red and she retreated into the ball. I caught it and placed it in my bag. "Sorry...I got real shy when you did that." it's fine I'm sorry for doing that to you Leona. "No...No... I liked it." I smiled and entered the class. English... great. "English?" Oh yea, English is the language that me and you are using to communicate. There are many more languages but in this region English is the most widely used. "Ohh" she was slightly less interested in this subject. We just talked the whole period and told stories of the time before we met. She would giggle and I would catch myself laughing on accident gaining the awkward stares of the other students. But that made us laugh even more. The teacher eventually made me go see the counselor. When I left the room I let Leona out. And we began laughing again.

We walked to the counselor's office and entered. My counselor looked at me then averted her eyes to my cute Nilla who stood behind me. "Thomas?" what? "She scares me" I looked at the counselor. Hey Miss Banks we are here about me not her, stop glaring you're scaring her. The astound counselor lost focus due to my newfound confidence. "I heard you hit a student on the bus. Is that true?" I looked at Leona for a moment; she was reading my emotions I could tell at an instant. Yes ma'am I hit him. "Why?" because he was messing with Leona. "Oh, why didn't you tell the bus driver?" Because I wanted him to stop for good, not get a write up and bully me more! "Well, I believe its good that you finally found a friend but seeing as how she changed yo" NO! Leona hasn't changed me. Leona held me tighter. She is my best friend and I wanted to protect her. I don't care so go ahead, suspend me! Miss. Banks jaw just about fell off. "Very well leave my office now and go home." Come on Leona let's leave. "wait." She looked at Miss. Banks. "He is only trying to protect me ma'am he didn't mean what he said" "hmm telepathy no wonder why he was laughing in English. Very well I will consider it but keep an eye on him Leona" Leona turned to me smiling. What? "I have to keep an eye on you and she will consider not expelling you" Leona? "What?" Thank you. We left the office. Leona could tell that I was calm now because she started dancing around me twirling and skipping I thought to myself for a moment." Man she gets cuter and cuter every day. I love her so much… but I don't want her to be freaked out by that, so I will keep it to myself. "I was in deep thought, I didn't even notice her tugging on my arm. "Thomas….Thomas?" yes Leona? "I…. I love you to" I face palmed myself for forgetting the whole psychic mind reader thing. She hugged me deeply after kissing my cheek. My whole face was as red as lava at this point. She giggled and went back to her dancing. "Oh my god! Thomas? I have to pee!" okay Leona haha come on. She followed waddling as if it helped hold it in. we reached the bathroom and she entered, I of course stopped at the door. Call me if you need anything, Leona. "Okay"…

**Leona's point of view.**

Man… this place is weird… "Thomas?" "Yea?" "Were do I go?" "Oh ha I forgot to mention. You see the little black rooms?"Yea?" go in there. There will be an oval bowel." "Okay?" you sit on that" I knew that, I had used the bathroom many times at his house. As I sat on the …toilet I think that's what they call it. My though trail went off. I and Thomas were sitting in a field. He had packed a lunch box. Oh this is a picnic! The scenery was beautiful, all the trees were green and the birds were chirping. All of the sudden I saw me and Thomas lean in together. Oh my god! I was kissing Thomas! I snapped back to normal, and climbed of the toilet. Walking by the mirror I was thinking about the vision. I looked different but it was me… and I kissed Thomas. Oh no I better calm down my face is turning red…

**Thomas's point of view.**

Welcome back Leona… why are your cheeks so red? She looked away not letting me lock a stare. I reached for her hand and grabbed it. Her gaze went to the hands joining, and then to my eyes. I pulled her close and rapped my free hand around her waist. Still keeping eye contact I said in my mind knowing she would read it. "I love you Leona" then I kissed her. I actually kissed her, and she kissed me back her eyes were closed along with mine. My first kiss was with a Pokémon, but I didn't care. Honestly… I didn't want it to end, but I had to breathe some time so I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Did I do it right? "What do you mean? Like in your vision did I kiss you right? "How did you see my vision?" I don't know our minds must have bonded along the way. You can feel my emotions and vice versa. "That makes sense…. And yes… I loved it." Good. I hadn't noticed the bullies had grouped up in the hall so when I turned they surprised me. Immediately I moved in front of Leona telling her in my mind to stay back. One of the bullies spoke out. "So it's true? The cry baby got a girlfriend. Hhm" his gaze drifted to Leona. "She is a looker. He he" the other bullies chuckled with him. I saw the one I punched in the face back behind the other two. I was angry when I spoke, and my voice vibrated with rage." Hey you. In the back" the bully pointed at himself. "Yea you… I thought you had learned your lesson… but I guess not. I was caught up in being tough that I didn't notice Leona crying. "Leona? What's wrong?" "I'm sorry…Thomas… you always have to protect me…" this time I spoke aloud. Leona it is okay, and really I don't mind. I actually want to protect you forever. Her gaze went from the ground to my eyes.

Because, you mean the world to me. Her face went red and she buried it into my arm. I looked over at the bullies. And I could hear their snickers. "Aww look cry baby's got a girl friend" they moved closer. "Let's get him!" I didn't want to move Leona but I had to, I gently pushed her of my arm. I was beyond mad. THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS! I charged at the oncoming group. As soon as we met they were swinging, but I managed to kick one in the knee cap dropping him to the floor. The others continued the assault I fought hard but they were bigger than me and stronger. One swung and clipped my jaw dazing me. I almost fell over but my thoughts were to protect Leona I caught myself. All I had to do was hold them off until someone noticed the commotion. They were surprised that the attack failed to end my consciousness, they swung at me, I managed to dodge a few and land a few hits but they were winning. My stamina wasn't too high and I grew tired with all the movements. The bullies took advantage of this by attacking my legs. Fist after fist pounded into my legs all I could do was elbow as they dug into my legs. Eventually I was on my knees trying to keep the bigger one from tackling me while the smaller one paced to regain his stamina. I couldn't hold him so he managed to land a hit on my jaw. This was not good I couldn't see everything was fuzzy just a blur. I felt a hand on my shoulder as the bully cocked his arm back for a finishing blow. HEY YOU LET HIM GO! Luckily a teacher had stopped him. The bully let go and I toppled over. Leona was on her knees crying. I was able to crawl to her with the little strength I had left. I grabbed her hand and held it for a moment. Then I blacked out.

When I came to my mouth was sore and my legs were worse off. Leona was next to me laying her head on my chest crying I managed to move my arm and put it on her head. "Your awake!" yea. I didn't tell her how much pain I was in. "Are you ok Thomas?" yea I'm fine. She had lifted the weight off my chest and put her hand on my forehead. What are you doing? "I saw the nurse do this… she said it was to check your temperature." As she pulled her hand away I rose up. Leaning forward hurt but I tried to ignore it for her sake I knew healing me would exhaust her. I rolled my legs off the bed and stood up. The final bell rang and the nurse said I was free to go. I grabbed Leona's hand. Come on Leona it's time to go. She stood up whipping the tears from her eyes and followed. As we walked by the main office I saw the three bullies in hand cuffs. The one I kicked had a brace on his leg. Serves him right I said with a smirk. Leona said nothing. I decide d not to take the bus but to take route 103 with Leona. My legs may have hurt but I didn't want to worry Leona. She had sensed my emotions changed while I looked at her I grew happier by the second. She looked on ahead then back to me. I knew what she wanted to do. Go on then show me what you got. She giggled and began to dance. I was amazed at her skill. She would twirl around in the air and skip about with a huge smile. Leona? She continued dancing but replied. "Yes?" about earlier by the bathroom. When I kissed you. I began to blush lightly and stared at the ground." What is it Thomas?" She had stopped dancing at this time and returned to my side. She tilted her head to try and look into my eyes. Did you feel anything? "Like what?" Her cheeks were rosy red at this point. Well I don't know, I'm not sure. Never mind. "Come on Thomas tell me…please?...please please please" okay. I smiled. When we kissed did you feel… well…. Happy?. A moment went about but she drew closer by rapping her arm around mine and grabbing my hand. "Yes yes I did." Would you ever do that again? "Well…" she danced off. I could tell she was excited about the question. "If you asked me nicely" she started to giggle. In an instant she jumped at me raping her arms around my shoulders knocking me to the ground. Ouch what was that fo-. She had cut me off with a kiss my arms rapped slowly around her back. The emotion had come back, as if we were the only people in the world. Floating around like clouds. True happiness filled my heart with that kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: evolution

I don't usually do this but, oh what the hell. I need your feedback. If you see something you don't like tell me for future reference. I will also make more chapters if you decide to follow and support me. Thanks to those who have already done any of the above. This chapters for you :D!

The Beautiful Gardevoir

**CHAPTER 5: evolution**

We lay in that same spot for hours, waiting and watching as the sun went down. We saw lots of clouds and pointed out objects that they reminded us of. She had her head on my right arm while I held her soft hand with my left arm. Eventually she moved her head to my chest listening to the rhythmic pattern of my heart. I brushed her hair with my now free hand and she seemed to like this motion with every brush she snuggled closer until her body was parallel to my own. Of course the trail wasn't to busy occasionally a traveler would walk by and stare but I didn't really care, with Leona I didn't care what others thought I just cared what she thought. I saw a few flowers to the left of me and stretched my arm to grab one; Leona's eyes followed my hand and lit up when she saw the flower. As I handed it to her she kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you. It's so beautiful." She put the flower in her head and gazed at me. Memorized by her beauty, I was unable to move or talk. She put her head back on my chest, eventually night fell. I looked down to see her asleep in comfort with a smile. I decided not to move her or disturb her, instead I joined her in this slumber.

"Thomas…Thomas help Thomas!" I instantly woke up. LEONA! WHERE ARE YOU? "I the woods help me." I jumped to my feet and sprinted into the woods. "HURRY. DOWN THE RIVER!" I noticed a stream nearby. I ran down it for a bit. There she was hanging onto a rock for dear life. There were large rapids ahead so I immediately saw the danger. I jumped in the water and got sucked downstream. As I approached the boulder she was clinging to. I braced myself for impact. Slamming into the side of it hurt but my body was full of adrenalin, I felt nothing. I grabbed the rock and worked my way to her are you okay? "Yea I'm just scared please help me." I had so much adrenalin pulsing through my body I couldn't think strait but my will to protect her took over.

I crawled on the rocks side and eventually I was right behind her being pressed up against her body by the current. "Thomas?" Leona! When I tell you to climb on me to get to the top of the boulder ok…LEONA!. "Okay okay." 1…2…3… with one motion I pushed of the large rock giving her enough room to move. She quickly grabbed my arms and pushed herself up placing her knees on them after she grabbed the rocks ledge. She hung from the ledge and tried to scramble up."Thomas..I-I can't do it, I'm too scared!." Hearing these words sent my body into a frenzy with all the strength I had I released the pressure and slammed back into the rock. I threw my arms up and with everything I had I pushed Leona's feet up. My head went under but I saw her looking down from the top of the rock. Knowing she was safe my body lost all its energy and I sank was losing oxygen…fast. I thought to myself. Man this is a lot of crap on my birthday. Before I passed out I looked up…hmm that's funny last I checked it was dark out yet there was a light coming from the surface. My mind stopped thinking and I went blank.

**Leona's point of view**

"THOMAS? THOMAS WHY ARENT YOU RESPONDING!? THOMAS!" what's happening down there? Please come up Thomas. I didn't realize I had started crying. There I go in tears again as the only thing that ever cared for me is dying. I punched the rock. WHY WHY! My body started glowing but I was too far into my fit to notice. THOMAS! WHY CANT I PROTECT YOU LIKE YOU PROTECT ME! My vision went blank and I started thinking about how to get him out. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed his soaked body floating in front to me. I heard a noise and removed my hands from my eyes. It looked as if a blue light were shining on them. I looked up. THOMAS! I saw what was happening, I was using telekinesis … realizing this I floated his body to shore. I found my way over their eventually. "THOMAS?!" I saw an eye twitch. Gasping at my stupidity I realized he needed oxygen to breath. I placed my mouth on his and exhaled. WHY WHY ARE YOU STILL NOT WAKING! I balled my fist and hit his chest. He coughed and his regurgitated water hit my hair. His I squinted open. Leona? "Yes Thomas I'm here what is it?" you look different? He fainted. I put my head to his chest to hear that beautiful heart beat to my pleasure it was beating normally plus his chest was moving. I wandered what he spoke of so I stood and looked down at my reflection in the water. What? I'm taller? And wearing a dress? In my mind I recalled the earlier event in which I began to glow. My mind snapped to a conclusion. I must have evolved again. I was in no mood to celebrate instead I moved my hands to my chest. What are these? I put my hands on the two soft objects on my chest…. Are these…boobs? These are what Thomas's health book was talking about, so I assumed that was they were. Exhausted from the previous events I stumbled over to Thomas and fell to the ground next to him. I made an attempt to get closer but I couldn't I didn't have the strength instead I passed out about a foot away from my beloved.

**Thomas's point of view:**

When I woke up it was daylight. I coughed a few times and rose from the ground stretching. I had no idea Leona was next to me. Instead I looked around calling her name. I felt something grab my leg and I jumped. I looked at it for a moment before I figured it out. A gardevoir? Oh my god? Leona? The gardevoir's head nodded yet it remained in place on the floor. I moved closer as I now knew that it was Leona . I dropped to my knees and placed my hand on her shoulder rolling her over. She looked exhausted… I have to get her to a poke center… with my arms I reached down and scooped her up. I moved her to where her head was on my chest so she would be more comfortable. A sharp pain went through my body as I tried to get up, I fell to one knee.

Oh no, I can't believe it my body was to sore… I tried again this time with her safety in my mind. This gave me some strength. I was able to rise to my feet. I began to walk toward town my body felt like it was tearing more and more with every step, but I had to get her to the poke' center so I pressed on. The town was so far away I managed my way back to the trail my body aching from head to toe. But I fought off the pain. I looked down at her. She is so beautiful…

Turning my attention back to the rout I saw the sign come into view .I read the sign aloud. Pallet town: one mile. You hear that Leona just a little longer. Please hang on just a little longer. She responded by rubbing her head against my chest. This gave me a little more strength and the pain when away for a bit. It came back as soon as the town came into view, my body was trying to quit out on me. I enter the town. We are almost there Leona, hang on. The pain was unbearable at this point. I pressed on regardless. When I walked through the door of the poke' center, Nurse Joy began yelling at me with a concerned face but I couldn't hear her. All I could do was say help her please. I dropped to my knees keeping her from the ground with everything I had left. Before I hit the ground I rolled so that Leona landed on me instead of the hard tile. My vision grew darker. Nurse joy was now holding Leona, and yelling at me to stay awake. But never the less I fainted.

I don't know exactly how long I was out. But Leona showed up from time to time in my dream telling me to wake up. I tried I really did but I just couldn't. Until one dream, she was holding me telling to wake up. In complete randomness she began kissing me I woke up instantly with Leona kissing me my eyes widened and she opened hers. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" Well hello there. I said this in a flirty tone. She blushed and moved away from me giggling. She was sitting on a chair next to my bed. I wonder how long she has been there… how long have I been asleep. When reality was upon me I looked at Leona who was fixing a glass of water. Leona? "Yes dear" exactly how long was I out? "About a month" A whole month?!

Nurse Joy had heard word of my awakening and wanted to check on me." Hey Thomas how are you feeling?" better that ever. "Well that's good to hear. Your Leona here has been by your side ever since she left her bed" oh really I looked at Leona. She hid behind her hands but I could tell she was a bit embarrassed. Well nurse joy? When can I leave? "As soon as you feel ready to. Stay as long as you like. Since you're feeling better I readied a rent room for you. You can stay there for a while if you wish. That sounds good. "GREAT! Dinner will be ready at three." She said this smiling as she left the room. I rolled my legs of the bed and stood on them. I stumbled and almost fell over but Leona was there to catch me. Thanks Leona. "No problem…Thomas?" yes? "Do me a favor and take it easy for a while." I laughed and looked at her. No promises Hun. She let me go as I steadied myself. I was in the regular hospital robes, and I felt a little embarrassed. Leona? She was grabbing the glass of water she had made. "What is it Thomas?" where are my close? I gestured toward my apparel. She giggled. "Nurse joy showed me how to wash clothes so I washed them for you." Oh… where are they? "In the room dear…" you want me to walk up there half nude to get them? We shared a quick laugh. "wait here I will go and get them." Leona left the room humming a delightful tune. I looked around the room. Man I never saw how nice this room is…. Leona entered a few seconds later with new clothes. Uhm… Leona? "yes?" who's clothes are those? "oh I forgot to mention nurse joy was nice enough to purchase you new ones since the old ones…well… I kind of destroyed them in the washing process." I laughed and she handed me the clothes. Well? "what?" you're not going to watch me change are you? "I'm thinking about it…" Leona come on turn around at least. She giggled and turned. While I changed my mind wandered. I hate to do that to her… I have already hit puberty and it's not like I don't think about it… I just don't want her to feel like she is being forced into it. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed Leona turned around and was staring at me. I pulled my under ware up. Then slid into my pants. When I went to grab my shirt I saw Leona's gaze was on me. Leona? How much did you see? "Everything…Are you mad at me? No Leona I am not. I only said this because I was aware of her curiosity. I threw on my shirt and walked over to her.


	6. Chapter 6: the first time

**CHAPTER 6: The first time**

We headed out the door and up the stairs. Walking down the hallway Leona began to rub against me. As if she wanted something. I tried to understand her feelings but her mind was blank… or at least she wanted me to think it was. We got to the room and I reached for the door, and turned the handle. Locked? Leona ? I turned around as Leona was fishing the key from her cleavage. I can't believe I never noticed those… well huge tits. Without realizing my face turned red. Leona saw where my gaze was and blushed. She pulled out the key and handed it to me. I turned and opened the door. Before I even had time to marvel at the beautiful room Leona talked me to the bed. Leona wha- she startle hawked me and placed her finger on my mouth. "shh…" she had a seductive stare as she moved her finger and went for a kiss. This time it was different my hands wrapped around her body. It was so unbelievably soft. Our tongues wrestled in the combination of our mouths. I had not thought of it until my eyes closed. "holy crap Leona the door. Continuing the kiss she opened her eyes and they started to glow blue.

Next thing I knew the door slammed and I heard it lock. She was grinding her body on my hard on. We broke the kiss for a moment to unclothe. She took my shirt of and slid down to my shorts by arching her back and putting he ass in the air. There was that sexy stare again, what's next?. She unzipped my shorts and removed them. In an instant they were on the ground. Her soft hands slid up and down slowly on my dick. I couldn't help but let out a moan. She saw that I liked it so she moved on to lick it. Leona… I tried to speak but it felt so good. I… don't want you… to have to do something you don't want to do. She looked me in the eye. "oh don't worry… I want this." She raised up and started to remove her dress. All that remained was the bra and panties. I leaned up and tried to unhinge the bra. This being my first time and all I failed. Leona had to help me. She pushed me down onto the bed and grinded my boner with her covered pussy. The juices were pouring out onto my dick. Her juices were so warm, the made my dick throb. She leaned forward." You want to play with them?" she gestured to her beautiful tits.

I groped them and went into bliss mode. They felt so good. The moment got really erotic because she moved her panties to start rubbing her pussy , and she began to moan. She balanced on her knees and used the other hand to stroke my dick that was now drowned in the warm liquid dripping from her pussy. I started to moan in sync with her. She let out a scream and laid down on me.."Thomas?" yea babe? "I'm ready." she leaned back up and raised up on her knees. We kept eye contact., using one hand to balance herself on my chest and the other to maneuver my dick into her tight pussy.

She managed to get the head in before she leaned back on her knees all the way. She gazed into my eyes. "Are you ready" I nodded as I tried to hold in my cum, this took a lot of concentration. As she started to slide down on my cock, she was screaming in pleasure. i was about an inch into her when my dick stopped all of the sudden like it had hit something. She pushed harder and broke through the barrier screaming and falling back on me catching herself by placing her hand on my chest.

I moved my hands to her ass and spread her but cheeks open, after I did that she started to ride my cock. She leaned back and placed one hand between my legs and used the other to rub her clitoris. "OH MY GOD THOMAS! YOU AR SO DEEP INSIDE ME!" she rode me harder and harder. Leona I'm gona.. I'm gonna." ME TO!" I released my load moaning in satisfaction as soon as I did so Leona screamed out as I filled her up with my cum. She fell onto me and rolled over we were both breathing heavy. I looked over at her and she was staring at me with eyes full of love. She managed to tell me she loved me. I love you to Leona I pulled her closer and kissed her. We laid there for a little while longer savoring the beautiful moment. It ended early because of the intercom on the roof. Nurse joys voice rained over the room. "Attention all guest… Dinner is served." I looked over at Leona. She had fallen asleep.

I climbed out of the bed as carefully as I could. Attempting not to disturb her slumber. Gathered my clothes off the floor and put them on. I looked over at Leona and saw her shiver, so I walked over to the side of the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Before I left the room she said something to me. " thank…you" I looked at her and smiled. I made my way down the hall and spotted a map of the building. 1 floor: lobby and treatment, 2 floor: housing, 3 floor: dining and kitchen area. I made my way to the stairs and headed up the stairs. As I entered the dining area a few people looked at me for a bit then went about their business.

As I entered the buffet line a young man approached me. " Hey kid. You're the talk of the hall." What? "C'mon who's the lucky lady?" dude? What are you talking about? "Don't play dumb every floor heard the commotion coming from your room. I paused, then grabbed a trey. That is my business. Dude leave

me alone. He raised his hands and backed away. "ok ok as you wish king." I was sort of embarrassed. I grabbed a few pieces of ham and some eggrolls. I saw jello over at the end of the line, Knowing Leona had never tasted it I had to grab some. I also doubled my servings of food so when I returned Leona could eat as well. On my way out I bumped into nurse joy. " oh Thomas I'm glad to see you. Some guest were complaining about a commotion in your room. Are you and Leona ok? Speaking of that where is she?." Oh yea me and Leona are fine. She is asleep right now that's why I came up here to get her food plus I was a little hungry myself. And the noise… well.. umm. She began to look confused. She was healing my soar arms. " She raised a brow. " ok" she smiled and walked past me.

I made way back down stairs and into my room. Leona was no longer in the bed, but I heard the shower running. I opened the shower door and walked in. Leona. "what is it hun?" I've brought us some food. "oh that's great I'm starving. The shower turned off and she opened the curtain to step out. Well hello sexy. I winked at her. "stop it" she blushed and giggled." You should shower to." Why? "well because I don't want to go to bed with you smelling like sex, and I want to go out tonight." I laughed and agreed. She got dressed and We made our way to the table in the room to sit eat. She finished her ham and eggroll and, averted her attention to the red soliquid on her plate. I laughed as she poked at it with her fork. "Thomas?" yes? "What is this" why that? That is jello malady "jello?" yea jello. You eat it like this see. I scooped the jello up off my plate and ate some of it. Leona watched me do so then she copied. Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "it's so good" isn't it?


	7. Chapter 7: a night out news

It took a while but I finished it :D also please give me some time to finish chapter eight. Enjoy :D

Chapter 7: a night on the town/ news

We finished eating and I stood and collected the dishes to place them in the sink. She walked over and began washing them. Before I walked to the shower I turned and slapped her ass. She jumped. "ouch what was that for?" good game. I winked at her and turned. "good…game? what?" I ignored her and let her dwell on it. I hoped in the shower and washed myself clean of the wonderful stench. I could hear Leona humming a tune as she got ready. I climbed out of the shower and dried off with a towel. When I finished I wrapped it around my body and walked out. I stood at the doorway frozen. She was so beautiful. "what do you think?" she twirled around in her new dress that had a miniskirt instead of the long one. My jaw dropped and my towel along with it.

She covered her mouth and laughed. "That good hmm?" I was speechless so I just nodded. She turned around and bent over revealing her ass to me. I slowly started to grow a boner. She turned around and threw a new pair of pants and a new shirt at me." There you go cowboy." She said it in such a seductive tone That I failed to catch the clothes I was so distracted. But I snapped back to reality and picked up my clothes, and got dressed. Leona? How did you get the money for all of this? She paused and twirled to face me. "well while you were out I asked nurse joy if I could work for her. She agreed and I started to save the money I earned by healing people." I frowned and looked to the ground.

She came over to comfort me. "what's wrong Thomas?" I clenched my fist not out of anger but out of sadness. I'm sorry Leona… "Why?" you're so beautiful and you deserve so much more than what I have. Im sorry you had to work so hard to get this money. "Thomas…. I… didn't know…. It really was no problem to get the money." You deserve to be pampered every day and given whatever you want… I can't give that to you." Shut up! You give me more than that. You give me love. And that means more to me than the money. I love you Thomas. Don't you ever forget that fact." I paused in shock of her reaction.

Ok… I'm sorry I almost ruined our night, Leona. "it's no problem. Now come on were going to be late. Before I could say anything she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door." Ooh wait here I have to get my purse." Purse? She floated over to the center table and grabbed a green bag. I opened the door and let her go first. I followed her into the hall way. I saw that guy that was talking to me in the buffet line look at me the too Leona. Before we turned to go down stairs he threw me a thumbs up. I laughed a little. "what's so funny?" nothing hun just remembering something.

We made it down to the lobby and all the guest that were in the cafeteria stared at me and Leona. I pulled her close releasing her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. The reaction from the group in the lobby was strange their eyes seemed to bulge out of their skulls. We exit the building and walked down the street. Where are we going? "you will see" I was curious now. We approached a dark house. Leona walked to the door and opened it. "Come on in." I walked into the first room. And she flipped on the lights. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY THOMAS!" what?

"well before you drowned I was reading your mind. You said it was your birthday" that was a month ago? "you don't like it?" She said with her smile fading. Like it?… no. she had lost her smile and covered her eyes. I LOVE IT! Thank you Leona. I moved her hands from her eyes and kissed her. When I pulled away she had a huge smile on her face. "really?" yea babe this is amazing. No one has ever done anything this nice for me. I hugged her. " I got you a peasant…" she handed me a box with raping paper on it. "hurry and open it!"

I gazed at the box for a moment. Then tore into the paper and opened the box. I dropped to my knees before her . it was my dad's watch. How did you? I mean how did you get this? I haven't seen it since that Sythor attacked me." Well while you were out you had a dream about the memory of when your dad left. I hid and watched him hand you the watch. Then the dream changed to that night in the woods. When the sythor knocked you out it fell out of your pocket.

I made a journey to that spot and dug it up. I had it cleaned and wrapped." I took the watch and walked over to her. Placing it on her wrist." I tightened the strap to a comfortable position. I looked up into her eyes and kissed her I guided her head with my hand on the back of her neck. I pulled away. Thank you Leona… thank you. " she started to cry into my shoulder. Thank you… I patted her hair.

She raised her head and regained her composure." Right well then time for the movie" movie? "yea I read about them in a newspaper it said they were very enjoyable so I thought we should go see one." Oh ok? As she walked passed me she slapped my dick. What the hell? "Good game." I immediately lost sight of the pain when she said that with her seductive stare. I began leaning over to the point that I had to catch myself with my hands before I slammed into the floor. She giggled at this motion. Leona? Whose house is this? "hmm I'm not sure… it was unlocked and empty so I just thought I could use it." I gave a quick laugh and we headed out to the movies.

"I can't wait!" she said while she was twirling about in front of me. What are we watching? "you will see. I sighed and we continued down the path. I started thinking…. She is so glamorous. That skirt just reaching her knees and the tight top made her a delight. I have to stop myself from staring…I don't want to creep her out. Leona stopped dancing and drifted back to my side. She must have noticed the sudden mood change."Thomas?... are you okay?" yea I'm fine, Leona. I was just worried is all. "worried? About what?" I thought of something quickly. Where will we be a year from now? She giggled and cupped her mouth. "Where ever you want us to be." I was being corny of course.

Well as long as I'm with you I wouldn't mind living in that sha…."what is it dear?" Leona…. I forgot my mom ought to be back by now! "OH no…. we can go back if you want" no no Leona you set all this up for us and we are going through with it. " she squealed and hugged me, just about crushed me. "thank you Thomas…. Oh look we are here" I looked at the building that lied before us in aww. It was a massive duplex with fancy lighting everywhere. Leona grabbed my hand and tugged me into line. The other people looked at me and her in disgust. But we just ignored them. We approached the ticket booth."Thomas?" yea? "ask for two tickets to ash Ketchum 2" I smiled and looked at the clerk.

He was staring at Leona's breast. I rudely tapped on the glass. Hey buddy eyes up here! Leona didn't notice because she was rummaging through her purse for money. The clerk bowed his head in shame and apologized. Its fine, two tickets for ash Ketchum 2 please. Alright that'll be twelve poke' bucks. I side stepped as Leona handed the money to the clerk; in return she collected the two tickets from his outstretched hand. We walked into the main lobby; we both froze at all of the sights. This is my first time in the movies and I was guessing it was the same for Leona. She spun around staring at the brightly lit dome ceiling. She was to dizzy to stand so I caught her before she fell. She craned her neck and kissed me. This was easy for her do to our dip position. I was so lost in our moment I didn't notice the people staring. I stood up pulling Leona with me. She jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was now face to face with that seductive stare again. I am under your command. I whispered to her "good! Now slave accompany to a movie!" we both walked and locked arms. We entered the theatre, and found our seats.

The commercials for upcoming movies started to play, but my mind was else were. I flashed back to the night me and her… well…you know. I was slightly turned on by the image in my head. Leona picked up on this emotion and began rubbing my leg. I noticed it and took advantage of her powers. I pictured my dick covered in her pussy juice sliding in and out of her vagina. She put her head on my shoulder. I could tell I was getting to her. Before it went to far I stopped the visualization. Leona looked up at me with the eyes of an angel. "You tease!" I laughed then averted my attention to the screen. "Thomas? Who is ash Ketchum?" well Leona, I myself have only heard rumors. From what I've heard he is the savior of our world. "really?" yea he traveled the world with his trusty Pikachu and defeated team rocket for a long time, until he retired champion of our region. It was funny how she changed the subject, she gave me those irresistible eyes. "You're the champion of my region." She winked at me and I turned to puddy in her hands.

You love doing that to me don't you? " a little bit more than I should. He he" the movie started and everyone got real quiet. So I resorted to the mind link Leona opened for us to talk on. The movie was good. But I didn't watch most of it. Leona buried her head in my chest and began to cry when ash almost lost Pikachu. So I comforted her by petting her hair down and rubbing her back. A little over half of the way in Leona asked me if I was hungry, I don't know why she knew I was. I agreed with a nod and we got up to go get some food. Leona got popcorn and two drinks I got some candy to mix with the popcorn. We walked to the cashier. "is that all for you to?" yes. "ok that'll be 24 poke' dollars. Leona grabbed the money from her purse and handed it over. Dang Leona how much money do you have? "enough for me and you to enjoy ourselves" she walked way and like a lost puppy I followed.

When we got back two our seats the movie had about thirty minutes left. I guessed the movie had a sad ending. And braced myself for Leona's reaction. Sure enough in the end Pikachu died. Leona fell apart in my arms and I comforted her. Leona, that's not what, happened. Pikachu lived the attack, and him and ash lived on until they died about four years ago. Strange thing is it was true. Pikachu had a few more years left on him but when ash passed their bond was so strong Pikachu felt him going and followed. I didn't tell Leona that fact that would only make it worse. She looked at me with tears rolling down her face. "they lived? Really?" yea they did. As I said this I brushed my fingers through her elegant green hair, and used my other hand to swipe a tear from her eye before leaning in to plant a comfort kiss on her cheek. Her mood cheered up instantly. As I pulled away she lunged at me shoving her tongue into my mouth, I swear it touched my throat but I didn't care I began to hug her tongue with my own.

She looked at me and moved closer placing a hand on my chest. "we should probably go." Yea yea lets do that. We rose from our chairs and ran down to the exits. We left the building laughing. I walked closer to her and scooped her up in my arms. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss on the cheek. This made me begin to run as I knew what was coming next. I sprinted with her in my arms all the way to the center. Just before we entered I released her, and she fixed herself up. Making it look as if we just walked the whole way. We headed up the stairs chasing each other like children. We made it to the room and I dove onto the bed while removing my pants mid flight.

I was waiting for Leona but she had frozen. Leona?. "t-..Thomas" she fell over. LEONA! I slapped my neck as I felt a sting. I pulled the item out and saw that it was a grade two trank dart. I passed out. -leona…le.

Chapter nine: the return

When I came to I was tied to a chair in a room. I herd voices but they were muffled. "damn it I told you to use grade one on him you could have killed him." One of the three saluted and left the room and the others followed. I took this time to examine my surroundings, Only to find Leona tied from up from the waist by a rope hanging from the ceiling. Her body was swaying back and forth motionless…lifeless. Leona? No response. LEONA!... when she didn't respond this time I started to get scared.

I hopped the chair to her side and put my head on her stomach. I felt her… she was cold… this sent me into a spiral of emotions… I started crying and fell over. I hit the ground and squirmed to get free. Once I saw I couldn't do this I began to pound my head into the ground until I saw blood. I noticed a table with a glass of water on it. I crawled to it and smashed into one of the legs sending the glass over the edge. It shattered on the ground and I turned to face my back to the mess, fishing around for a piece of glass. I grabbed the biggest one I felt and began cutting the rope. The rope snapped after a few seconds of sawing. I climbed to my feet and ran to Leona. I spun her around exposing the ropes in her waist. I pulled out the piece of glass and cut them releasing her. Before she hit the ground I caught her. I didn't leave you at the water and I'm not leaving you now. I kissed her on the forehead before throwing her over my shoulder to carry her. Walking to the door I heard a voice approaching, so I laid Leona against the wall and held the glass awaiting to ambush the unknowing victim. When he opened the door I kicked it back into his face sending him reeling into the hall way.

I ran after him and stabbed him in the shoulder sending blood all over myself. He fell over with ease. I checked the hall for others. It was all clear. I picked Leona up and headed out of the building I heard voices behind me. "Terrance? OH MY GOD TERRANCE WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU?" ALL AGENTS WE HAVE A CASUALTY ON FLOOR # BE ON LOOK OUT!" I picked up speed I made it to the elevator and pressed the button to open it. I heard a troop of men approach me from behind. "halt now or we will fire!" the door opened and I ran inside hearing trank darts flying by me. I closed the door before pulling 1 or two out of my arms I sat Leona down to regain my strength.

We hit the bottom floor, and I picked Leona back up. The door opened and I sprang for the exit. As we left I caught a glimpse of the building in me peripheral view. Rocket industries? I though ash had gotten them all wiped out. My body began to feel heavy as I ran through the forest. The tranquilizer was starting to take effect. I made it to tall grass and found a cave. I went in not thinking about wild Pokémon. I found a small crevasse and laid Leona down inside of it. At least she will be hidden in case they find me. I sat next to it and fought the tranquilizer as hard as I could. But alas it was too strong.

I fell over and was out cold. When I woke up I was hoping to see Leona laying next to me awake, and asking if I was ok. She remained were I had hid her. I fought my tears, picked her up, and ran back to town. I approached the poke 'center yelling that I needed help. Nurse joy flew through the doors to assist me. "oh no… What happened?." We were jumped in our room…I'm not sure but I think it was team rocket. She gasped at this before taking Leona inside. Nurse joy was fast to hook her up to the machines and iv lines. She kicked me out as I watched with a worried face. Nurse joy kicked me out and told me to wait in the lobby. I sat in that lobby for 6 hours not sleeping, thinking, talking, eating, drinking or pacing. I just sat there. Nurse joy walked out of the office with a concerned look on her face.

"Tomas?" I stood at attention to receive the news."Leona will be ok" I dropped to my knees and cried in happiness. Nurse joy began to walk away. Wait nurse…"yes?" thank you… for everything." The nurse smiled and walked away. I walked into the room where they were holding Leona and pulled a chair next to her bed. She was fast asleep breathing lightly…but alive. I put my hand on hers and laid my head on her bed. Before I knew it I fell asleep. Leona entered my dream it was the time we first met. Back when she was a ralts. She looked at me as I was crying at the fond memory. "Thomas?" I had no idea she was there so it startled me. Leona! I jumped up and hugged her. I never want to let go of you… ever. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Leona? "yes?" we have come to close to death… to many times. I think we should go home when you're ready. She agreed with me. We shared a deep long kiss like lovers who haven't seen each other for years. I woke up to a chancy nudging my shoulder. I lifted my head off her bed and looked at the chancy. Nurse joy walked in. "chancy? Why did you wake him?" "chan-chanc." oh I see. What is it nurse joy? "She wanted to make sure you were okay." Oh well I'm fine thank you. I looked into Leona's closed eyes and used the mind link to apologize for leaving her. She rolled over pulling my hand closer to her face kissing and rubbing it. I took this as forgiveness. Nurse joy looked at me. "is she awake?" no just happy. "glad to hear!" she turned and guided the chancey out of the room. I laid my head down and asleep once more. This time the dream was about the time we went to school. She walked in on that one and leaned on my back rubbing my shoulders. I stared on as she cried while the bullies were going rounds with me. The current Leona began to cry as well. I moved throwing her off balance and made it to where she would spin and fall in my lap. She landed square on me wrapping her arms around me. I used this to take her away from the dream, and it worked. I looked her in the eyes. She gazed at mine.

We sat like that for minutes. Leona? "yes?" you remember this don't you I pointed behind her. Before she turned I though real hard on our first kiss and the dream rewound and paused on that moment. She looked on and turned to me with bashful eyes. "of course I do… how could I forget." I pulled her close to give her a light hug. Well when we get home… how about that picnic? "You really mean it?" yes of course I do. "YAY! I'm so excited. It was about 11 AM before I woke up. Leona was already awake snuggling my hand. I'm so glad you're ok. "Me too." She said with slight laugh.

Nurse joy walked in when she heard Leona's voice. "glad to see your both awake and well. Once I finish this paper work you may leave." Thank you, nurse joy. She had already left. When she returned Leona was sitting up drinking from a glass full of water I had gotten her. "you both may leave now." She smiled and left the room. Well Leona? You ready to go? With a mouth full of water she nodded. I helped her out of bed and back to our room where she began packing all of our new stuff.

Haha we only came here with the clothes on our backs and now look at us. "Leona laughed as she shoved some clothes into the last market bag. "Alright all done." I walked over and picked up the bags. I expected them to be heavy but I must have gotten stronger with the past events. Leona walked in pace with me down the stairs and we left the center. We began the walk back to my shack. About half way there my arms began to hurt. The bags got lighter. I looked down to see what happened and noticed a blue glow around them. Leona was laughing at my confusion. Thanks babe. "no problem." She laughed and began twirling next to me. I gazed at the beauty of her green and white ball room gown. She picked up on this and blushed a little. She danced until we reached my porch before I could even open the door it flung open." My baby" my mom screamed before grabbing me making me drop everything. Her actions made Leona lose focus and drop the bags she was helping me with as well.

"where have you been, and who is this?" I gestured at Leona. Oh this beautiful Pokémon? That's Leona. As I finished Leona did a quick twirl and ended in a bow. My mom ignored this. "well im glad to see your ok son now come in I have someone I want you to meet ." as I walked through the in the house I saw great change in apparel. We had a new kitchen, living room, and everything looked nicer. She entered the living room and sat next to a man on the new leather looking couch. Who is that, mom? "Thomas… this is Charlie, me and him are… together." Leona noticed my mood change and she moved next to me grabbing my hand in an attempt to brighten me up. I saw her emotion was changing to mach mine so I made an attempt to feel better. But that changed when my mom spoke again. "Charlie?" she nudged the man and he stood walking to me with an outstretched hand. I ignored him and looked to my mother. What about dad? What if he comes back? Her face bloomed into sorrow when she spoke. "Thomas… your father…. H-he died about 3 years ago…" the room grew silent. Leona griped my hand tightly as she knew what would follow. I dropped to my knees tilting my neck length black hair forward, and began to cry. I was angered by this. WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME! "because….because I didn't know how to take it, you were always so emotional I thought." I cut her off. So you thought I wouldn't want to know my dad had died? WHAT THE HELL IS RONG WITH YOU!?. Leona had dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around me. She was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. Charlie was surprised by the verbal attack so he moved toward me in an aggressive manner.

Leona's point of view

Thomas had fallen in the pain from the news of his father. I fell because it hurt to see him like this. I moved closer in attempt to calm him down but it wasn't working. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his shoulder as I felt him get madder and madder. He began to yell at his mom, and I began to squeeze him for this action scared me. The man named Charlie started at us. I could see his aggressive intent so without thinking of anything but getting Thomas out of that hell whole. The whole room glowed blue and in an instant we were gone, I had teleported us. I didn't know where we ended up but when we got there I began comforting Thomas. I turned him around and put his forehead into my collar bone then I started brushing my fingers through his hair. It's ok Thomas, we are away from there now. He sobbed a thank you, and buried his head into my chest. Tears were dripping down my top. I wasn't worried though. We sat like this for an hour until he passed out. With him snoozing in my lap I teleported us into his room, and placed him on his new bed before covering him up with a blanket. He slept comfortably on his bed. I removed his father's watch from my hands and put it in his open hand. He responded by rolling over and placing it next to his heart. Thinking deeply as I walked to grab the luggage I didn't notice his mom and Charlie staring at me. "Where is he!" he is asleep…please be quieter I don't want him to wake right now. She glared at me for a moment then sat back down. Charlie was deep into a book and didn't even acknowledge my presence so I ignored him. Picking up our bags I couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

Charlie was asking about me. "who was that Pokémon with him?" the mom checked to see if I was in the room before speaking" "Thomas said her name was Leona."" Does he own her?" "no no he couldn't afford a poke ball she must just be using him or something." I grabbed the bags and pulled the master ball Thomas gave me out of my purse before walking back inside. When I entered the living room I paused and they froze their conversation. He doesn't own me! I said while holding up the master ball. Since I was using telepathy I had to open a mind link to both of them. I love him and I would never use him! And guess what he loves me back! I stormed into the room being careful not to wake Thomas as I placed our belongings into his new dresser. I threw all his old clothes out and put the new ones in their place. I sure hope he likes them… along with him I was emotionally and physically exhausted. Climbing into the bed Thomas wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck before he threw the blanket over me. I backed up until our skin touched and I felt his breath against the back of my head. I was happy to see him calm it helped me sleep better.


	8. Chapter 8: the end

Chapter: 10 the end

Thomas's point of view:

I awoke the next morning with Leona cuddled close. It was hard not to move without her waking but I managed as I kissed her on the cheek and left the bed. Opening my drawer for clothes I saw all the new ones. I turned to Leona thanking her mentally and she gave a slight moan. I grabbed some underwire and pants along with a shirt. She even folded all of my clothes? Man I love this girl. I opened my door only to have it screech, I turned to see Leona's reaction but she remained asleep.

Venturing to the bathroom I saw mom and Charlie in the kitchen they were talking about me but I just wanted a shower so I ignored them. I sat in the shower (I do that often) thinking about what will happen next. Man that news yesterday hit me hard. I should have known, his tour of duty was only supposed to be two years but mom just said he requested more time. I hit my head on my hands thinking back to all the lies. My anger must have woken Leona because she started talking. "are you ok?" yea I was just in deep thought sorry I woke you. "no, no hun its fine I needed to wake anyway. Are you feeling better?" yes I just needed some sleep and a shower to clear my head. I turned off the water and got out of the shower before wrapping a towel around me. I grabbed my clothes and headed back to my room. Leona had been waiting in bed for me to return. I closed the room door behind me and walked over to her. She pulled me in and kissed me. it felt so good and in that instant all of my troubles left my body and I fell over next to her. She climbed on me and continued the sword fight of tongues.

I rolled her over onto her back and she gave me that beautiful stare that turns me into a puddle of water. She wrapped her legs around me while at the same time I unraveled the towel exposing my dick. It grew cold but was warmed by her body as I slid it into her pussy. She grabbed my hair and pulled my head into her breast, smothering me. she began rubbing my hair, this felt very good as well as her tight pussy. I started to thrust harder and harder, and she responded by moaning in pleasure. I pulled my dick out of her pussy only for her to jump up and lick her cum off of it. She started sucking on it and I placed my hand on the back of her head forcing it deeper into her mouth until I felt it in her throat. I came into her throat and she pulled back to suck the tip of my dick trying to get every last drop. She did just that, and wiped her face then liked her fingers with that fucking stare, god that stare! It could turn me on from a mile away. I gave her a quick kiss and hoped into my cloths. She got off the bed and went to take a shower. I watched her as she got ready. She had the sweetest curves , the nicest tits, oh and don't even get me started on that ass!

I laid back onto the bed when she left to shower. Man I used to never think like this.. In fact I was scared to; I thought a divine power would strike me down just for thinking of it. But I have no fear of this now. My only fear at the moment is losing her… I began to picture a few ways of losing her before I punched myself for these thoughts. Damn I need to lighten up. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen my mom was staring at me along with Charlie.

What? "What the hell was that?" I needed to relieve some stress so I took a long shower. "not the shower! The sex sound track that I just heard coming from your room!" oh that? Yea that was reliving stress as well, anymore questions? She froze at my attitude. Charlie spoke up. "Don't disrespect her boy!" Or what Charlie? You going to hit me? come on! He stood from his chair and started towards me. Leona teleported in front of me taking the hit. LEONA! I yelled as she fell to the floor screaming in pain. I looked at Charlie and he stared at her with eyes of regret. I grabbed him by his shirt and fueled by rage picked him up and slammed him into the wall. I looked back at Leona who was on the ground crying. My mind went blank and I turned to Charlie.

He looked me in the eyes and began apologizing, but I ignored him cocking my fist back to get him square in the face. My mom grabbed my arm trying to stop me but it was useless I wanted Charlie to pay for what he had done to her. My fist contacted his face and the impact followed through dinting the sheetrock wall that my other hand supported him against. Seeing him in pain settled my vengeance lust so I dropped him to the floor and walked to Leona. I crouched next to her before speaking. Leona… why did you do that? "She kept crying holding her face." Leona? I pulled her over into my lap so her face was looking at me. Brushing the hair out of her face and swiping a tear from her eye settled her. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered thank you. She looked at me with watery eyes, and to my dismay…she…she apologized.. as if it were all her fault… not just the fighting… but everything my dad's death, my poorness, the terrible childhood I had, and even the argument I had a few seconds ago.

This made me sad. I hugged her tightly and whispered. Leona?... tears began to form in my eyes. Its not your fault baby girl… none of it… you have done only good to me, giving me a reason to wake up in the morning, being a friend, a lover, and not to mention all the nice things you get me. I cracked a smile with the last one and she followed shortly after. Oh and don't forget the sex! That's great to. "at this point she began laughing. "Thank you…. For cheering me up… I love you Thomas… I really really do." She blushed and pecked me on the cheek. Come on Leona lets go on a walk. I stood and pulled my beautiful girl to her feet before turning and apologizing to Charlie for smashing his face. He looked at me through a swollen face." And I'm sorry for hitting your girl" well at least that's what it sounded like.

I offered him a hand up and he accepted. He shook my hand in the new found respect he had for me and I left with my arm around Leona. We walked to the place we first met laughing about when she ran into the tree. We sat next to the tree for a bit then moved on. She would smile at me while we walked and the world seemed to get so… bright. She was intoxicating, and I loved every second of the time that I spent with her. We found the patch of grass where the sythor knocked me out only to see the sythor was fainted on the ground near his den. Leona started fishing through her purse. What are you looking for? She pulled out a poke' ball and handed it to me. "I had bought a few but I brought that one with us just in case." I handed the poke 'ball back. Thanks Leona but I'm a one Pokémon kind of guy. She giggled and took the poke' ball placing it into her bag. Well we should get this sythor to a poke' center.

She agreed and I approached the fainted beast. I picked him up using the fireman's carry technique he twitched a little but didn't fight. We started walking to town only to be approached by a wild Poochyena who gave a few barks and fell over. I looked to Leona and she translated. "He said a few guys in funny shirts with red R's on them attacked him. he barely escaped." She pulled the poke 'ball out and threw it at him. It exploded initiating the capture sequence flashing the symbolic bright red light. The ball fell and gleamed telling us it was captured. She picked up the ball and put it in her purse. She looked at me. "What I always wanted a dog." Haha hey Leona is it just me or have we ran into almost every Pokémon that has attacked me? "yea that is kind of strange." We entered town and walked to the poke' center.

The doors opened and the room was full of hectic yelling. I stopped an old man who was pacing back and forth. Hey excuse me sir… what happened here? He looked at me with sorrow eyes. "i-it was…Team rocket. They came here and went on a rampage. They destroyed everything. Even my store!" oh… I'm sorry for your loss. I let him back to his pacing and walked to the front desk placing the sythor on it. Nurse joy? I need your help. She ran in. "oh Thomas great to see you again." I found this sythor like this near his home. She over looked it and turned her attention to Leona. "you ready to work girl. Because I'm gona need your help." Leona smiled and nodded then looked to me. "Thomas. Do you mind?" no go for it. Nurse joy started to talk. "good I kept your room available just in case you two came back." She smiled and handed me the key. I turned to Leona and gave her a kiss.

She pulled away holding my head in her hands. "I will be up as soon as I'm done helping nurse joy." Ok I will see you then. I began making my way through the frantic lobby to the stairs. Everyone was holding their fainted Pokémon and crying. I'm glad Leona could heal others because most of these Pokémon needed it badly. I made it to the room and cleared my head of the crisis downstairs. Hmm… I wonder when Leona's birthday is... I should get her something nice. But I have no money… I got up from the bed and walked to the door. Making my way downstairs I had to sneak through the building.

I didn't want Leona to know. I sneaked through the crowd in the lobby and made it outside. The poke mart was close by so I ventured to it. As I entered I approached the cashier… it was the same lady that gave me the master ball. Excuse me miss, I'm kinda tight on money… so could I work here for a while? "yea I don't see why not. The potion boxes should be arriving shortly I want you to unload them into the store then stock the shelves." Yes ma'am! As I said that the truck rolled up and I went out to accept the delivery. The boxes were heavy but the delivery guy stayed to help. We got the boxes into the store and I thanked him before stocking the shelves. I did as told when she instructed me from behind the counter, and placed the potions label facing the isle. I finished the task only to be instructed to sweep the floors. A kid came in and walked to the fridge grabbing a fizzy pop. He spilt it on accident. The old cashier was kind and gave him a new one. I cleaned the mess and examined the conversation. It was short but comforting as the cashier told the little boy he only had to pay for the one… she is really generous. She finished with the boy and nudged him out of the store. I looked out the front shop windows only to find it was dark out. The cashier told me it was closing time. I thanked her and ran out to get to the Pokémon center. When I arrived the lobby was less crowded now it was just people that lived in the rooms upstairs. I waved to nurse joy and ran up the stairs. Eventually I made it to the room. Leona was already asleep on the bed so I got some Pjs and hoped in the shower. The warm water relieved the stress from working today as I sat in the tub thinking of gift ideas for her. I could get her a new dress…but she already has so many…how about a necklace yea a necklace that sounds great.

I smiled to myself and turned off the water. Climbed out of the shower and dried off before putting on my night clothes. When opening the door I jumped as Leona stood half asleep in front of me. "sorry I did-(yawn) didn't mean to scare you." No no its fine. She made an effort to stay awake but she fell asleep and fell over, I caught her before she hit the ground and moved her back to the bed. After covering us both up with the blanket. You worked hard Leona…sleep now you deserve it. I Kissed her on the back of her shoulder before I pulled her close and dozed off. I managed to get in her dream again only to find it was when team rocket had kidnapped us. I finally saw what they did to her to put her in a coma. They used a physic type on her when she fought them to get to my sleeping body. The other Pokémon picked her up and slammed her into the ground, knocking her out instantly. I woke up and it was daylight out Leona's legs were pretzel with my own so getting up without waking her would be a challenge. To my surprise Leona was already up just not moving. I nudged her and with one motion she flipped up and spun around throwing her arms out to grab me.

she pulled me tight. This must be because of her nightmare. She started crying. "I had a nightmare…i-I almost lost you again" I held her tight to comfort her, and I pat her luscious green hair this had a strange effect on me and her alike. It seemed to calm us down quickly. She pulled away far enough for her face to be in mine before kissing me. oooh sweet sweet serenity god I loved kissing her. It made everything in my life feel right. "im glad you think that way as well" shit I forgot the mind reading thing again.

She laughed and got up to get ready."I have to help nurse joy again today. I left some money on the table for you in case you need to go get something." She gestured with the other hand towards the table as her other hand was busy brushing her hair. Ok thank you Leona. She turned around with both eyes closed and smiled before grabbing her purse and heading downstairs.

Well that's my queue I jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes before brushing my hair and teeth. Running down stairs I remembered I had to avoid being seen when I walked through the lobby. Haha I made it out side now off to the poke mart! The doors to the store flew open, And the old lady rushed me in. what's wrong? The old lady spoke. "listen boy. And listen good. I am dieing. And since you're the only one who has showed me any respect for years I want you to have this." She untied the leather band around her neck pulling it from her shirt, and it revealed a crescent diamond. "this has been in my family for years… but I am the last one. I want you to carry on my legacy and have this. Give it to the one who most deserves it in your life." She looked at me with watery eyes. Ma'am… i- I don't know what to say. I hugged the old cashier. She hugged me for a second then.. her, her body it went limp. She had died in my arms. I laid her down on the ground, and put my hand over her open eyes closing them before I said a few words.

I called to a police woman on a bike nearby and she rushed over. Ma'am help the old lady she… she died in my arms. The tag on her shirt read jenny. She called the paramedics out who carried the body away. Jenny helped me back to my sanity, after this I went back into the store and saw a note on the check out counter. Dear Thomas. I left you that necklace for you to make the decision to give it to someone who loves and respects you. MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE BOY!. I opened the folded paper and money fell out, and there was writing on the inside. P.s here is two weeks pay.. I know you only worked here for a day but well I had to repay you somehow for the company.

I closed the note and placed it in my pocket along with the money. As I left the store I rubbed the liquid from my eyes, and headed back to the poke' center. I made my way to the room and sat down at the dining table. Leona walked in. "hey honey I'm on break and I felt you were down so I came to check up on you." I stood and walked to her pulling the necklace out of my pocket , and tying it around her neck. I pulled back and kissed her before she started to marvel the diamond. "this is….is so… pretty! Thank you Thomas!" don't thank me Leona… the cashier at the poke mart gave it to me before she died today… she told me to give it to someone special and well here we are. She froze. "the same one who gave us the great ball?" yes the very same. "oh… Thomas I'm very sorry…what was her name?" I cupped my hands to my eyes before crying a bit.

I don't know her name Leona. She walked over to the chair that I was in and rubbed my back…" it will be ok she is better now…at least she got to meet such a great man before she died." Leona… you always know what to say. My mood lightened up. Oh yea! I almost forgot. I pulled the money from my pocket and gave it to Leona, since she handled the money and all. She marveled at the money. "How much is it?" I didn't care to count so I'm not sure. Leona began to count it, her eyes grew wider and wider as she kept adding. "oh…oh m-my god haha Thomas." She looked at me like I was a chew toy. "this is two hundred thousand poke' dollars" oh dear god! We danced around after the astonishing number was named. "this is enough to buy a house!" I know! She was serious… Leona did you want to buy a house? "yea but only if you want to.." well you're the one who handles the money so it's up to you.

Her face lit up. "well its settled then, we will start looking as soon as I get off work, oh speaking of witch my brake is over." She kissed me on the cheek and ran out the door. I looked up as if the old lady was watching me and thanked her… for everything.

With the money Leona had left me on the table I sent a message to my mom updating her on our decision. Yea all this in two days, oh well as long as Leona's happy I don't care. Leona got off work and we asked nurse joy were we should look for a house. She suggested the one that Leona threw me a party in. really? She looked at me. "yea its been on the market for a while… you could get a realy good price on it!." Well Leona? "yes! " nurse joy found the owners and called them to a meeting. Me and Leona met with the home owners outside of the house. We managed to get the price down to about 50,000 after a bit of arguing. We finished the paper work and moved in. Leona teleported some furniture from my house and I went out to buy some things as well. It was about twelve A.M the next day when we finished. I had already plopped into the bed before Leona, she was up putting all of the clothes and food away. She came and laid next to me on the bed in our new house. Well… Leona? Do you like it? She had fallen asleep. I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her fore head before falling asleep.

A few years passed since we bought the house. Me and Leona got married, and lived together in happiness for about another 45 years. I got deathly ill and no medicine at the time could save me. I fought for the longest time for Leona but one day I didn't have it in me and the disease took my life. Leona, seeing me die fell apart immediately and cut her wrist with a surgical scalpel because she couldn't bear the thought of losing me. we were together for an eternity after that and I wouldn't have lived any other way. I love her to death and now I know she felt the same.

THE END

God damn it this chapter killed me inside I really wanted them to go on but I couldn't find the words to right. I cried when I finished this.


End file.
